Art
Daniel was with his mother at an art store because his mother wanted to buy a painting for her father's birthday, which was coming up in 3 months. Daniel's mother didn't want any one to see the painting because she wanted it to be a surprise. Daniel, however was not interested in any of this and would rather spend his time playing video games instead of looknig at some stupid paintings. He was 12 years old and never liked art because he thought it was a huge waste of time, and that he could be doing something else instead. Daniel's mother was looking for the painting and she didn't want Daniel to see the painting so she told him to sit in the front of the store by the bathrooms. Daniel figured it would take a while for his mom to find a painting, as she loved paintings. So, he took out his phone from his pocket and started playing his games and apps on it. After what seemed like an eternity sitting on the chair he felt the sudden urge to pee. So, he stood up and walked towards the bathroom door. Just before he entered the bathroom he imagined all the fearful things in that room, like bugs, mold, and other disgusting things. But, when he walked in he saw a sparking clean room with perfectly clean toilets and walls with vivid colors and pictures on them. It appeared that the room gave his mind the abillity to imagine great things and they would appear as art. He could see beautiful paintings of families staring at the sunset, having picnics, and when he looked up he could see clouds. Once he left the bathroom, his mother was outside and yelled at him, saying that he was in the bathroom for almost two hours. Daniel didn't believe her at first until he looked at the clock and saw that two hours had already passed! The next day was Monday and he had school. That day he found out that where ever he walked, other paintings of children would follow up on the wall. Daniel didn't have many friends so this started comforting him. And for the next 6 weeks he was happy with these paintings in his room or at school. It was on the 7th week that he noticed black paint smudges on the walls and that the paintings were losing their happy feeling. On the third month was when everything went downhill. Daniel's grand father's birthday was taking place and the painting was being unwrapped, the picture was unwrapped and it was horrifying. Every one was clapping as if it was a nice picture but what Daniel saw was differen't, it was a giant wave destroying a small town and many people were impaled from faling debris, Daniel's grand father was one of them except he was crucified on top and there was a hooded being watching it all take place. Daniel was soon depressed and run down. Instead of the beautiful picnic picture, it was families running away from a gigantic mushroom cloud. Instead of the friendly children paintings at school he now saw pale children crawling towards him pleading for help, he also noticed that there was another hoooded figure watching the children on the walls. Daniel couldn't take it anymore so he quickly showed his mom the paintings in his room, his mother laughed and told him good night. That next day he asked his mom why she was laughing and she said that she thought it was a joke. Daniel got aggrivated and asked his mom if they could go into the art shop again to see the bathroom. The mom saw the bathroom and saw only a dim light, simple soap, and a little dust on the toilets. The walls were green and dull in color. Daniel now stays in a paded room in an asylum, I know this because I am his therapist and I listen to all his stories about paintings, this will be the last entry in my journal, funny... theres a little black smudge on my desk. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story